Rukawa Gets A Pimple
by korosu
Summary: Sequel to Sendoh Gets A Pimple. Chapter 2: Basketball practice proves to be harder than Rukawa thought...
1. #1

Sequel to Sendoh Gets A Pimple. I know there is no more excuse for another product of my overactive silliness. So I beg of you again, please do humor me. AK-chan, you have none to worry about any more. I made sure that this has nothing to do with you…

… well, maybe some but… shinen ja nai!!! Kami-sama onegai!

By the way, Rukawa POV. And very, very stupid.

The sections bound in * * are the author's narrations.

Please r/r everyone! Anything goes… it's welcome! ^^ 

Before I forget again, disclaimers apply to every single Slam Dunk character here, except for the pimple. That is exclusively AK-chan's alone. She let me borrow it for a while. (Again, it was only a joke, Ak-chan. Suma nai. ^^)

Rukawa Gets A Pimple 

Chapter 1

For once in my life, I didn't feel like riding my trusty, rusty, worn-down, overly abused bicycle. Maybe it was time she took a day off. Or maybe I just don't have the stamina to crash into another car today. 

Walking is good. It's safer. Much safer…

TRIP

SPLAT

… I just fell over a mailbox. Okay, maybe it was too soon to fall asleep while walking. Let's make today a Rukawa-doesn't-get-any-injury day.

*Sigh…*

I already know what was making me feel so darned down today.

I rubbed my chin stubble. IT was still there. The Pimple.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I walked in the high school building, cautiously traversing the stairs to the first years' classrooms. The atmosphere was weirder than usual. I could hear whispers and mutters from all around me. 

And I wonder why everyone's looking at me with this half-alive, half-dead look.

"A-anou… Rukawa-kun…," came a trembling voice behind me.

I turned to see Miiru, a girl I knew. One of that trio of pink pompom-toting girls at our basketball games.

She pointed at my face and suddenly screamed, "NANI? So the rumor was true… masaka…"

She just fainted. I just listlessly stared at the lifeless girl collapsed before.

Two more familiar-looking girls ran to their incapacitated friend. Oh yeah, the other pompom girls, Aka and Itsuki.

"Doushita nandesu ka, Miiru-chan? Shikari shite!"

I motioned towards her body at the two hysterical females. "You'd better take her to the clinic. She might have had an overdose of hyper-pills this morning," I pointed out sarcastically.

Aka and Itsuki both turned green, and then deathly pale upon seeing me. "Waaaaaa! Rukawa-kun, you have a… a…"

BAM

They just suffered the same fate as Miiru's.

*Sweatdrops and shrugs shoulders…*

What's their problem anyway? Time to head to class.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

SHPLACK

SHPLACK

SHPLACK

Three admittedly painful stick-blows bore into my back.

"… What the…?" I must have fallen asleep again. 

I didn't have the energy to get into a one-sided wrestling match with Gokuyama-sensei today. It actually helps to occasionally engage into boring discussions about an arthropod's life span anyway.

"Gomen na, sensei…" But before I finished my meek apology, the entire class erupted into hordes of gasps, ear-piercing shrieks, with some hints of laughter. 

*Sweatdrop…*

What is the world's problem anyway?

Next thing I knew, Gokuyama-sensei broke into giggles, then guffaws that sounded like whales singing, and then he made a whole series of jerky movements on the floor. 

It seems he was attempting to break-dance.

"… I'm outta here…,"

A guy can only take so much freaked-out classmates, without a crazed break-dancing sensei.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I headed to the one place I know I can find solace and peace of mind. My sanctuary.

The basketball court. 

Not bothering to change into my gym clothes, and with my basketball on one hand, I charged towards the basket and dunked with all the pent-up energy and frustrations I have.

… Does it really look that horrible? I mean, I practically emptied my whole bottle of toner and concealer, and I think that I've covered it up pretty well…

I rushed to the washroom.

And looked at my reflection.

"…"

It would be more helpful if the mirror had actually shattered.

Sure, the pimple was gone…

… But now this guy…

… He has…

…ACNE!!!

BHAM

*A sound of someone falling on the washroom tiles very, very hard…*

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I woke up to the sound of basketball practice. 

I stared in dismay at my face. How could I have done this to myself? And who knew that all of these… these… tiny little THINGS can just sprout out *snaps fingers…* just like that? 

And then just ruin one's life?

I rushed out, one solution in mind.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A.N.:

- Yes, I just decided not to make it one-shot. Rukawa-kun's problem is obviously much more serious than that of Sendoh's. Now let's delve into the inner workings of the male ego… the Rukawa ego… hehehehe…

- Hiya, E-chan! If you're reading this, oshisaburi-sama! How was camp?

- Welcome back, Yi-chan! Do hurry up with chapter 4 of OSL!!! Hontou no suki na mou!


	2. #2

Yokuso minna-san! Yes, it's chapter 2!

Still Rukawa POV. And still very, very stupid. Gomen na…

Again, the sections bound in * * are my narrations.

Please r/r everyone! Tell me what you think!

Standard disclaimers apply and please tell me before taking this fic. Doumo!

Rukawa Gets A Pimple Chapter 2 

"… Rukawa (???)… !"

"… Ki-kitsune (???)… Bwahahahaha!"

"… Rukawa… kun (???)!"

Kogure approached me with a rather bewildered and sheepish smile.

"Anou… Rukawa-kun… what's with the paper bag? You won't be able to… practice well… ehehe…"

Miyagi and Mitsui smirked and muttered something to each other. Even Ayako appears to be holding in her snickers.

Inside the paper bag, I could feel my face heat up in humiliation and embarrassment. But I'd rather be embarrassed like this than be embarrassed because of the stuff that suddenly sprouted on my beautiful complexion.

"Ii kara."

Everyone fell silent, but I could sense them trying very hard not laugh out loud.

*Dancing images of a dozen chibi-Sakuragi doing his signature laugh around Rukawa's kitsune face…*

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

CLAP 

CLAP

"Time for footworks! Dashes around the court for three minutes… IKUSO!" Akagi roared.

I was in my usual place, at the end of the pack… unlike that big idiot Sakuragi who can't even follow instructions and ends up barely keeping up with us…

"Oi, Gori! Why do always leave the genius behind? Oi, GORI!!!" Akagi didn't pay attention.

"Tousen wa, do-aho…" I spat out.

"… Temee, kitsune…! Oi, ch-chotto!"

It's really hard to do dashes in a straight line with this darned thing on my face. Even though I patched holes in the paper bag, it's still kinda hard to breathe. And I could feel myself overly heat-exhausted…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Two minutes into footwork, I could practically feel myself dropping to my feet. I was too tired and worn-out. Probably from the day's earlier emotional workout.

… I guess I fully lost concentration in running because I miscalculated my next step and vaulted myself face-first into Sakuragi, who, in turn knocked over Shiozaki, who pulled Yasuda and the three other freshmen down, who tripped both Miyagi and Kogure, who shoved Mitsui. Mitsui, then, grabbed on to some piece of clothing in front of him in a futile try to regain his balance.

*From the bleachers, they all looked like a bunch of wanna-be ballet dancers pulling off some domino-effect stunt. Haruko gasped. Ayako, who was seated on the sidelines, covered her face in mild amusement and slight annoyance…*

"Rukawa-kun!" Haruko gushed from the gym entrance.

"Oi, minna! Nani wo shiteru yo no? …Aaaaaaa… Akagi-sempai…" Ayako was cut off.

ROAR!!!

We all looked up just in time to see Akagi's sweatpants fallen to his knee, therefore exposing his naked butt (again, for the second instance this year), courtesy of Mitsui's clumsy antics… courtesy of my graceful maneuver.

He quickly pulled it up, and wearing his horrible gorilla-face with his battle aura glowing dangerously, he marched towards me. His entire body was shaking, for God's sake…

I almost shrank in intimidation. Mental note: Never go to school with a pimple, never especially in after-school practices…

"Rukawa."

"…"

I was scared to face him. The fury and anger that I might see in his face…

*Imagine a flipped gorilla, his face contorted awfully… smoke coming out its ears and nostrils, flames shooting out of its mouth… oops, that's a dragon… You get the idea, anyway…*

 … will be too much to bear and might scar me forever.

"Stand up."

I did as I was told to. I looked around for any signs of consolation, but everyone else had backed down. Meanwhile, Sakuragi, Miyagi, and Mitsui were huddled in a corner, snickering at me. 

Mitsui flashed me a "V" sign with his toothy grin. Made we wanna break his perfect, front denture teeth set again. 

Miyagi gave me two thumbs up. 

Sakuragi waved a banner that says, "Sayonara, Rukawa". He gave me one of his big, idiotic grins.

Kogure rushed for cover.  

Ayako buried her face in her hands.

Even Haruko had ran away.

It's the end of the world.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A.N.:

- It's so absolutely stupid. Stupider. Stupidest. Bah, writer's block… who had ever invented such… such… thing (?)!?

- Can anyone invent something to kill off writer's block? You'll make a fortune, whoever you are…

- Can anyone email me ideas on how to end this? A review is also very helpful! I'm at a total, hopeless, desperate loss… 


End file.
